Valentines Day: Take two! by Delulu
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: It's Valentines Day for the Platoon members, and every one is off with a date. Well, ALMOST everyone. Oneshot KeroroxPururu and MoisxKururu. Sorry, I've never been good at serious writing, but it was an attempt! Delulu


It was Valentines Day at the Hinata household. Boxes of chocolates and cards were exchanged between the Keronians and Pekopones, and almost everyone was in a great mood. Giroro almost fainted as Natsumi suggested they spent the day together, and Dororo and Koyuki decided to spend the day in a local flower garden. Momoka had come to the residence to get Fuyuki so she could use another one of her plans so they would confess love for each other. Tamama followed them, because he had finally recognized that he would never be able to truly have Keroro's affection.

As for the others left at the Hinata house, Mois was trying to think of a way she could tell her uncle the feelings that she held in her heart for him. _I know I can to this! I have to be brave! _She thought to herself. Just as she was about to speak to Keroro, a loud noise came from outside. Mois rushed over to one of the computers and announced, "You could say; a Keronian spaceship!"

"Gero! Whose is it?" the green frog leaped up from his Gunpla building in a panic.

"From the looks of it, it is…Oh! Garuru's ship!" she said, in a much more confused tone. She wasn't really paying attention to Keroro's freak-out and shrieks of "I never did my homework!", and once the door of the ship started to open, he froze in terror and stared at the screen.

However, the only thing to get off of Garuru's spaceship was a lovely light purple Keronian. Keroro sighed in relief, "It's Pururu, thank god, de arimisu!" and he went to run outside.

"So, what brings you here today?" Keroro asked politely once he had gotten to the backyard.

"Garuru told me to take a small break and to deliver some chocolates to Giroro-san! Do you know if he is here right now?" Pururu wondered to the green frog.

"Actually, Giroro is off with Natsumi-dono at the moment. I doubt they're coming back for some time, de arimisu." He responded. As Keroro walked towards the other Keronian to go back into the house, he tripped over one of the ropes holding Giroro's tent to the ground.

Keroro practically flew across the grass and crashed right into Pururu, knocking her to the ground. Keroro then realized that he was _on top_ of Pururu in a rather awkward position. He was so surprised by this that he stayed stone still, looking into Pururu's beautiful purple eyes.

"Ah, Keroro…are you alright?"

Keroro snapped back into reality, and hastily jumped up off of Pururu. "Uh, yeah…I'm fine…just fine, de arimasu!"

"Oh, but your leg…" she made Keroro sit on the grass as she went inside to find a bandage for the small scratch on his leg. As she came back and started to clean his wound, Keroro realized he was blushing.

Next thing he knew, Pururu was leaning over him and touched his forehead.

"As I was healing your leg, I noticed you looked a little red. Are you sick?" Pururu was so very close now, and Keroro could feel his heart pounding madly. All he could was look into those beautiful bright lavender eyes. It was as though the green frog had no control over his next action as he leaned forward, closer to his childhood friend.

Pururu felt her face grow bright red as Keroro kissed her on the cheek. She didn't know what to do or say; she could only sit in happy shock of what had just happened, and went for one more kiss. It seemed to be a long time before the two stopped, and by then, both were a beet red.

"Pururu-chan, I've, well, always liked you. Would you maybe want to spend Valentines Day with me?" Keroro exclaimed.

Pururu's eyes were directed towards the ground, her face still bright red. "Yes…"

Meanwhile, Mois was watching all this on a computer screen, tears swelling up in her eyes. _Uncle…you love her, don't you?...You'll never love me…_

The next thing she knew, she was running inside the maze of a basement, wiping away tears that were streaming down her face. Mois didn't care where she was going; she just had to go away. She ran blindly around the base, down dark hallways and staircases.

And while this was going on, Kururu was working in his lab on new weapons, unaware of the situation despite all the cameras placed around the Hinata household. So when Mois burst into his laboratory, it caught him completely off guard.

Mois was wiping away tears from her eyes and the yellow frog looked at her in puzzlement. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you…you could say, not aware you were in here?" Mois gave a nervous yet obviously fake smile to Kururu.

Kururu looked at her as his stomach flip flopped. Suddenly wished he could make her stop crying, make her give her usual smile that could outshine the sun.

"Is there something wrong?" he couldn't help but ask.

Mois looked at Kururu in confusion, and said sadly. "Of course not…you could say, a perfect day?"

Kururu knew she was lying, but still didn't know what was making her sad. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Mois felt her breath catch. Kururu never offered to help anyone unless it would benefit himself, so why did he want to comfort her so much? The odd frog turned away from the blond girl and rewound the cameras, and on the screen appeared the confrontation between Keroro and Pururu.

She could not take her eyes off the many screens in front of her as she relived the moment that had hurt her so much. Mois burst into tears yet again, falling to the cold floor.

Kururu turned off the video and walked over to Mois. He wondered, if Keroro caused her so much pain, why she cared about him so much.

"I'm sorry," Kururu said. Mois glanced up at him in amazement. Kururu had never said anything like that; he had too much pride and arrogance. The Keronian sat down next to Mois and reached up to her face, wiping away a tear.

"Kururu…?" Mois said, looking at him in surprise, shyness, and…something else, Kururu could see it in her eyes.

_Those eyes, the eyes that I've grown to know as the most beautiful thing in the universe…they look even more beautiful now._

Kururu couldn't possibly predict what would happen next, but it still happened. Mois bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Kururu."

The yellow alien blushed as he felt his heart pounding and his face grow hot. She looked down at him, giving him a real smile that made his heart pound even harder. "You could say, all better now?"

He looked up into her gorgeous face. _I'd do anything just to see you truly happy, Mois._


End file.
